


The Thrill Of The Chase

by Sarina_Hawke_Theirin



Series: Reflections: The Backstories [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Pirates, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarina_Hawke_Theirin/pseuds/Sarina_Hawke_Theirin
Summary: Pirate Captain Garrett Hawke seeks revenge on Isabela.





	The Thrill Of The Chase

Garrett’s heart pounded against his ribcage as his boots landed on the deck of the _Siren’s Call_. He always loved a good chase. It had been three weeks since Isabela left him tied naked to that bed in Llomerryn to await an assassin’s blade. Three weeks since she sauntered out the door. Three weeks since the death of the Jackdaw.

He loved her once. He loved her still. But that wouldn’t stop him from ending her life. He brandished a malevolent smirk as he pulled his cutlasses and spun them.

“Hello, love. Remember me? The man you left for dead?”  


End file.
